Secret Chamber of Death
Secret Chamber of Death (Case #3) is a case which appeared as the third case of Denton City and the third case that also take place in Amber Ville Plot After knowing that the treasure location is in an old library in the center of Amber Ville, Jemima and the player headed to the old library with the permission of Chief Carter. Once they were there, the only thing that they found was a reporter’s body that got bashed in the head. Jemima then called the Chief and reported about the murder. Chief Carter then partnered the player with Ursula. During the investigation, the press unnecessarily caught wind of the murder. Later, Justin put a prank on Mia Paddington and she got furious to Justin. Despite these, the team incriminated astrologist Lucian Marseille as the killer. Lucian initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. He told the player that he’s the victim’s father along with Mia as his wife, but the victim didn’t recognized her. Lucian said that a few months ago, he met Alicia and she fell in love with Lucian. But, after Alicia told him her deepest secret, he then recognize her as his daughter. Horror struck him, because he was having an affair with his own daughter. Later in Lucian’s house, he tried to explain to her that he was her father, but she thought that he was joking and said that her father would be dead by now. She also told him that her father was a useless man and she didn’t love him. Lucian got angry and sedated him with chloroform. He then dragged her body to the secret chamber in a night by using a secret entrance and hit her with a shovel. Judge Cortez sentenced him to life in prison, pending psychiatric evaluation. Post-trial, Jemima requested the player‘s help to investigate the missing treasure further. Jemima and the player then found an unknown ancient relic and asked Georgia about the relic. Georgia said that she needs some time to analyze it. But, Jemima allows Georgia to use her library in her office. They sent the ancient relic to Georgia. After analyzing it, Georgia told the player that the relic was an ancient artifact that was believed to be the queen’s amulet of luck. Georgia also said that the amulet gave some sort of hard puzzle and she can’t solve it yet. She then requested the player’s help to find an almanac that kept some history of ancient artifact and relics. After the player found it, Georgia thanked the player and she will inform the player once she solved the puzzle. Meanwhile, Justin asked the player’s help because today was his mother’s birthday. He said that he left the present he was going to give her in the CCN office. Once the player found it, he thanked the player and will also tell the mayor (his mother) that the team helped him to find his present for her. After all of the events, Jemima was grateful again because the player help her. When the Chief asked her what’s her concern with the treasure, she answered that her grandfather was once an archaeologist and told her many secrets about ancient artifacts and relics. She planned to make him proud by finding the lost ancient treasure. After a while, Jemima said that it would be good if they kept an eye on the missing ancient treasure. However, Jake suddenly rushed in and informed the team that Kieran Badger was found murdered. Summary Victim * Alicia Storm (found dead with her head bashed in the library) Weapon * Bloody Shovel Killer * Lucian Marseille Suspects Profile * The suspect uses hand cream Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect uses hand cream * The suspect plays lacrosse Profile * The suspect plays lacrosse * The suspect uses hand cream Profile * The suspect is asthmatic * The suspect plays lacrosse * The suspect uses hand cream Quasi-suspect(s) Killer’s Profile * The killer is asthmatic * The killer plays lacrosse * The killer uses hand cream * The killer weighs 140 lbs * The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Library (Clues: Pile of Books, Whiteboard, Victim's Body) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Business Card) * Examine Business Card (Result: Brenda Colins; New Suspect: Brenda Colins) * Talk to Brenda Colins about the victim (Prerequisite: Brenda Colins identified; Victim Identified: Alicia Storm) * Examine Whiteboard (Result: Name of Librarian) * Talk to Constance Bell about the murder (Prerequisite: Name of Librarian unraveled, New Crime Scene: Secret Chamber) * Investigate Secret Chamber (Prerequisite: Constance Bell interrogated, Clues: Broken Display, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Display (Result: Constellation Display) * Analyze Constellation Display (05:25:00; New Suspect: Lucian Marseille) * Talk to Lucian Marseille about his constellation display in the secret chamber (Prerequisite: Constellation Display analyzed) * Examine Trash Can (Result: GritFit) * Examine GritFit (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays lacrosse) * Autopsy Victim’s Body (24:00:00; Attribute: The killer is asthmatic) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate CCN Headquarters (Available after unlocking Chapter 2, Clues: Victim's Jacket, Victim's Phone) * Examine Victim’s Jacket (Result: Picture, New Suspect: Justin Westbrook) * Talk to Justin Westbrook about his relationship with the victim (Profile updated: Justin plays lacrosse) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Victim’s Phone) * Analyze Victim’s Phone (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mia Paddington) * Talk to Mia Paddington about the victim (Profile Updated: Lucian is asthmatic, Mia is asthmatic, New Crime Scene; Sacrifical Table) * Investigate Sacrificial Table (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated, Clues: Locked Diary) * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Diary, Complain File) * Talk to Constance Bell about her arguments with the victim (Prerequisite: Diary unlocked, Profile updated: Lucian plays lacrosse) * Examine Complain File (Result: Name of Victim) * Talk to Brenda Colins about the victim’s complain (Prerequisite: Name of Victim unraveled) * Examine Handkerchief (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyze Weird Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand cream; Profile updated: Constance uses hand cream) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Profile updated: Mia plays lacrosse * Investigate Reporter’s Desk (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked CCTV, Backpack, Broken Pot) * Examine Locked CCTV (Result: CCTV) * Talk to Lucian about the “kiss” (Profile Updated: Lucian uses hand cream and plays lacrosse) * Examine Backpack (Result: Family Picture) * Confront Mia Paddington about the family picture (Profile Updated: Mia uses hand cream) * Examine Broken Pot (Result: Scribbled Note) * Analyze Scribbled Note (06:00:00) * Talk to Justin Westbrook about the newspaper article (Prerequisite: Scribbled Note analyzed, Profile Updated: Justin uses hand cream) * Investigate Reading Corner (All tasks above must be done first, Clue: Locked Closet) * Examine Locked Closet (Result: Bloody Shovel) * Examine Bloody Shovel (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 140 lbs and has green eyes) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Go to Welcome to Denton (3/6) (1 star) Welcome to Denton (3/6) * Investigate Secret Chamber (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton! ; Clue: Unknown Relic) * Examine Unknown Relic (Result: Vatuman Relic) * Talk to Georgia Panderton if she knows information about the relic (Prerequisite: Vatuman Relic identified) * Analyze Vatuman Relic (08:00:00) * Investigate Reading Corner (Prerequisite: Vatuman Relic analyzed; Clue: Book Shelf) * Examine Book Shelf (Result: Book of Relics) * Give the Book to Georgia Panderton (Prerequisite: Book of Relics found; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Justin Westbrook about the urgent (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton) * Investigate CCN Headquarters (Prerequisite: Justin interrogated) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Music Box) * Analyze Music Box (09:00:00) * Give the Music Box to Justin (Prerequisite: Music Box analyzed; Reward: "I Love Denton" Shirt) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Criminal Case: Denton City Category:Amber Ville